Guardian of Nature
Guardians of Nature were released on the 26th of March 2010 as a part of the "Mod Mayhem" release. These dragons cannot be found in the Cave; they can only be obtained via the "Summon" breed specific action, available only when a user has on his/her scroll a complete Trio (Magma, Ice, and Thunder Dragons). This is because the strong powers of the Magma, Ice, and Thunder Dragons combine to summon the egg, giving it the great power to channel the forces of ice, fire and lightning. The Summon BSA also appears only when the scroll isn't locked from eggs/hatchlings, even if its cooldown (two weeks) is finished. There is rumored to be a 0.5%-11% chance for a summoning to be successful. The abandon action was removed for this dragon breed because they are considered to be unique dragons for the scroll owner (see TJ09 IRC Chat comment below). There is a limit of two per scroll. If you summon successfully twice, the BSA will disappear. If you lose an egg/hatchling/dragon for some reason, you'll have to wait until the dead egg/tombstone disappears to summon again. This breed of dragon is classified as rare (and is one of the rarest for the difficulty of obtain it) and it currently has no breed specific action. Guardians of Nature cannot breed. The inspiration for this breed comes from the Pokémon Lugia: a legend tells that it appears only when the Legendary Pokémon Articuno (an Ice-type), Zapdos (an Electric-type) and Moltres (a Fire-type) combine their powers to summon it. Guardians of Nature have many names, including: *Guardian of Nature (official name, used by the majority) *Rugia (used by many workers, spriters and TJ09). *Humboldt (used by the adult spriter of this breed) None of these names are officially correct except for "Guardian of Nature". Users in the forum refer to it as "GoN". Guardians of Nature eggs and hatchlings cannot be abandoned. TJ09 has explained why on the IRC: : TJ, why can't we abandon summons/Guardians of Nature anymore? : PrincessKiara, because they're meant for you. : They aren't meant for your friend, when you summon an egg, it's yours. Strangely, there is a Guardian of Nature with the code TJ09. The code is justified, seeing as how it's a Thuwed dragon. Offical descriptions Adult "This breed of dragon was thought to exist only in legend. Although their name varies between cultures, they are often referred to as "Guardians of Nature." They are able to channel the forces of fire, ice and lightning, which allows them to wield tremendous power. Seen very rarely, it is thought that they only become active when something is threatening the territory they have chosen to guard. In order to protect their chosen home, these dragons are incredibly adaptable; they have been seen everywhere from remote mountain ranges, to ancient forests, to the darkest depths of the ocean." Mature Hatchling "Aww... It's a cute baby dragon. It seems very protective. And look! It's grown its wings! It must be close to maturing." Hatchling "Aww... It's a cute baby dragon. It seems very protective." Egg "This egg glows mysteriously." Sprite Artist(s) *Komodo Gallant (Adult) *Marrionetta (Hatchlings) *Fiona BlueFire (Egg) Sprites Egg sequence Category:Dragon Types Category:Rare Dragons Category:Mod Mayhem Category:Komodo Gallant Category:Fiona BlueFire Category:Marrionetta Category:Breedable Only